


You and I

by thunderfish



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromanticism, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Canon Gay Character, Canon Rewrite, Character Study, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderfish/pseuds/thunderfish
Summary: What if that night had been completely different? Canon reimagine fix-it that explores the daily life, trauma, sexuality and relationship between the characters.





	You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of drinking, it's time for bed. (cw: waking up from a nightmare)

Morinaga forces his eyes open.

(Mmmgh, I'm dozing off...)

He blinks and squints, glancing across the glass table, full of opened cans of beer and bags of snacks. Opposite to him, Souichi is sound asleep, sitting on the floor with his back against the side of the bed. A can of beer has fallen from his grasp.

Morinaga sighs. (Drank your worries to sleep, huh?)

Finally. Souichi has been in a major foul mood tonight...well, today - ever since the phonecall from his younger brother, Tomoe. Apparently, he and his boyfriend are planning on getting married, fact which sent Souichi into a rampage. So, Morinaga invited him for drinks at his place.  
They've drunk too much, Souichi in particular...but it was Morinaga's idea, after all - he can only blame himself.

Slowly, Morinaga gets up from the floor and makes his way to the kitchen, where he drinks a glass of water in one steady go. With a sigh, he leans against the counter and closes his eyes.

(Getting married, huh...)

Scenes of Souichi from earlier come to his mind. Morinaga opens his eyes, tired and downcast.

(Do you ever wonder how your words affect me?)

He fills another glass and returns to his room.

Carefully not to step on any books, clothes and what else of the mess Souichi has left scattered all over the floor, Morinaga goes to his senior and taps his shoulder.

"Hey, wake up," Morinaga whispers.

"MMmngh..." Souichi grumbles.

"Tatsumi, wake up."

Souichi opens his eyes and yawns,  "...What is it."

"Time to sleep. I'll lay down the futon. Here, drink this water - slowly." Morinaga helps Souichi.

"...Mmh-mmh!" Souichi signals Morinaga he doesn't want more.

Morinaga put the glass down on the table and goes to the closet grab the futon and pillow. He returns and puts them on the floor. He opens his bed and crouches near Souichi.

"Hold onto me, I'm gonna help you get up," Morinaga says. "1, 2, 3!"

Morinaga supports Souchi, his arm around Souichi's waist and Souichi's arm around his shoulder.

"Do you need to go pee?" Morinaga asks.

"Hm, no," Souichi mumbles.

Morinaga guides Souichi to the bed.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep in the futon," Morinaga tells him.

"No, bed is yours. I'll sleep in the futon."

"...Sit here while I prepare it."

Morinaga helps Souichi sit on the bed, then clears the space next to his bed, lays down the futon, and places the pillow.  
Before he has time to help Souichi, his senior slides off the bed and crawls into it. Morinaga finishes tucking him in as best as he can.

He gets up and goes to the toilet.

(Hm, better clear this mess for the time being or someone will end up falling on floor.) Morinaga reasons when he returns, and proceeds to put things in a big pile on the corner.

Finished, he gets into bed and peeks down at the figure sleeping in the futon next to him, who has been sleeping soundly for a while.

Morinaga smiles and clicks on the switch to turn the light dim.

"Good night."

* * *

Souichi wakes up with an inaudible scream in the middle of the night. He stands still, feeling like all his blood turned to ice. His eyes dart around the dark, unfamiliar room, searching every shape, every shadow.  
After a while, he starts hearing the rhythmic breathing coming from above him. He glances upward. Very, very slowly, he sits on the futon and peeks at Morinaga.  
He can't see him well without his glasses and in the dark, but he can make out Morinaga's outline, his messy hair - and he can hear the sound of his breathing clearly. Peaceful.

Slowly, Souichi lays back down and closes his eyes listening to the sound - but he doesn't fall asleep again.


End file.
